The Rose Demon's Waltz
by TheNekoChibi
Summary: With the 'Jack the Ripper' case still only months ago, Ceil Phantomhive and his talented butler are both looking forward to a break. However, a mysterious new brand of trouble has floated in on a rose-sented breeze. Will this woman turn out to be yet another quirky companion or a blush-colored menace? OC Not paired with any of the cast and some SebGrell
1. Friend and Foe

The metallic chime of a bell informed the quite shop that it's rickety door was being pushed open. Ciel Stepped in, his near flawless shoes causing several small, hallow thunks of the dark wooden floor. "Undertaker." He called promptly, confident in voice. Sebastian was in right behind him, easing the door shut with a high-pitched squeak as he gave it a disapproving glance. The tall, lean man was sometimes like the pantomime actors of silent films. He was dressed in sharply contrasting black-and-white from head to toe and and would express so much without a single word that you may be taken by surprise the first time you hear him speak. After a moment of stillness Ceil called again, eyes scanning the dusty shop lit by nothing but a few scattered candles and the grey, stormy light from it's windows. "Undertaker?" This time less command and more question. The boy turned and looked at his butler, who gave a gentle shrug and adjusted his bleach white gloves. As his master turned away, eyes searching the shop again, Sebastian's blank expression faltered slightly as if catching a whiff of an undesirable smell. His eyes selected the desk at the shadowy back of the room. The smallest of sighs escaped his pale lips,

"Evening..." he gave the slightest, most begrudging of bows as he muttered the greeting. Ciel looked at him in confusion and followed his gaze.

"Sebastian, who are you talking-"

"Well hello to you too~" A voice eased smoothly from the shadows, along with the lazy sound of someone shifting in their chair. Flustered, Ceil glanced to where Sebastian was glaring and made out the weak outline of a small woman. The pale lady leaned forward, bluish eyes and narrow face falling into the light of the nearest candles. Sebastian took a step forward, looming behind his master.

"Who the hell are you?" Ceil blurted, manors being temporarily hindered as the jittery beginnings of a strange sort of fear came over him, although he was unsure why. "Where is the Undertaker?" He demanded, finding some fresh confidence waiting for him in a more stern tone of voice. Sebastian stared down the woman, assessed her, calm and calculated. The woman toyed with a blush-colored strand of her long, tied back hair and eyed the other as well.

"The Undertaker is out. He'll be back some time this evening." she said with so little hesitation it almost seemed rehearsed. "Feel free to leave a message for him with me, if you like." She unloaded her words in monotone, blue eyes dull and shallow. Ciel looked at the pale, dull woman uneasily. She sat lifelessly still, slumped in her chair so that she looked more like she belonged in a coffin. He cleared his throat,

"Tell him the Earl Phantomhive needs to speak with him as soon as possible." He commanded, "Now may I-"

"The Earl Phantomhive?" The pale woman's eyes lit up, as if she was a big doll that had suddenly come to life. Sebastian inhaled softly and mumbled in a tone that was most likely only audible to himself, "Of all the pestilent vermin…" Ceil, not hearing his butler attempted to continue.

"Yes, The Earl Phantomhive. Now if you-"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Oh what a treat!" She leaped from her static pose and hit the desk with her hands palms-down, her tea-length dress making a rustling swish around her small ankles as she stood. "The Undertaker made a special note of mentioning you!"

"I'm sure he did. Now stop-"

"He said you were welcome guests at all times. The Earl Phantomhive~ Oh, and his peculiar butler! That must be you back there, hm? I have to say compared to his description you seem rather dull." Sebastian gave another stiff bow, mumbling,

"Your expectations seem to have been too high, I am but a simple butler…"

"Oh? Well I've heard your quite the riot, and from what the undertaker said-"

"Would. you. please. be. quiet!" Ciel shouted, capturing the woman's attention as if she had just suddenly became interested in him. Ciel cleared his throat again, "I've been trying to speak." He fumed quietly. The woman blinked her eyes, heavily darkened eyelashes nearly brushing her cheeks.

"Of coarse, how rude of me." she purred. Her eyelids drooped dreamily, her black lips inching into a grin Ciel found eerily familiar. "Yes, Earl Phantomhive?" She said respectfully, giving a dainty curtsy. Ceil let out a sigh, pressing his hands on his temples.

"Thank you. Now, may I ask who you are, exactly?" He watched the woman grow still for a moment, as if searching for the answer to the question. There was no doubt she was out of rehearsed answers for this line of questioning.

"Why, no one of great importance~" she chimed, waving her hand as if to dismiss the question. Ciel felt his eyebrow twitch in frustration.

"How do you know the undertaker?"

"Really now, I'm no one to be interested in~"

"It is not a matter of interest-"

"I am no one, I am nothing, I am simply me."

"You're starting to sound like Lewis Carol dreamed you up. 'What' are 'you' then?" He watched the woman grin at his comment as she rewarded him with her first straight answer. "My name is Gypsy."

"Gypsy?"

"Could you not hear me clearly? Yes, Gypsy Allgood, to be exact." Gypsy stated proudly. Sebastian let out a short, but particularly sarcastic scoff. Gypsy eyed him darkly. "I think your friend in black might have something he would care to share. He seems to find something funny about my name."

"Oh, no. Only a funny thought. Unrelated, of coarse." the butler replied cooly. "and I am no friend, I am just a humble butler."

"and what a prestigious title you seem to hold it as." Gypsy replied, sending a bit of his stinging sarcasm right back at him. She changed the subject, not much liking the signals she was receiving from the butler. "So Earl Phantomhive, you'er younger than I had imagined! Of coarse I've heard you'er quite young, but you must not be but twelve or thirteen~" Ceil moved to speak, insulted by her cooing. "Knowing you'er accomplishments I am still every bit as impressed with you~ You must be quite mature~" she added, causing the boy to blush pink at the unexpected complements.

"Well then Miss...Miss Allgood it was?" Ciel grew frustrated as his words neared stumbling, unsure of her suddenly mother-like tone.

"Gypsy Allgood. But you M'Lord, may call me whatever you like." Her eyes locked on Sebastian, "and while on names, what may I call you, master butler?" she asked, her voice dripping with unseen venom. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, but as he saw his master's expression turn harsh he gave in and responded politely,

"My Name is Sebastian. You may simply call me that." Gypsy put on a wide, eerie smile and slinked around the desk to him. Her dress was simple and black, a high white collar with black buttons and several stiff underskirts that gave it it's shape. The morbid, humorless dress seemed unfitting on such a lively, whimsical woman. She offered the butler a dainty white-gloved hand that peeked out from a ruffled sleeve,

"A pleasure to meet you…Sebastian…" she said his name as if trying it on the butler to see how it fit, her eyes glittering deviously. Sebastian gave in to a small shiver, as if in disgust, and gently pushed her hand away.

"Charmed…" he muttered. Ciel, becoming somewhat impatient, spoke again,

"So the wait will not be long to see the undertaker?" he asked. Gypsy smiled,

"Oh no, not long at all! Why don't you take a seat? I do apologize for the lack of furniture but I assure you these coffins here are unoccupied." she chimed. Ceil nodded and took a seat, dusting it off first.

"Not a problem, we are quite used to it." he said, examining his hand, surprised there had been no dust to brush off the coffin. Sebastian stood beside his master, shrugging off his heavy overcoat and folding it over his arm.

"May I take your coat, 'Sebastian'?" the small lady's voice rang next to him causing the demon to tense slightly. He glared down at her, noting just how short she was.

"I am content to hold my coat, thank you."

"Very well." Gypsy turned for the back door. "Excuse me for just a moment." she said, disappearing behind the heavy door. For a few seconds the master and butler remained silent.

"A curious woman." Ciel casually opened the conversation. Sebastian tried his best to look uninterested,

"That is a understatement." Sebastian replied simply.

"You don't like her?" Ciel turned and looked up at the lean demon.

"Shall I speak honesty?"

"Please do."

"I do not like her one bit. Young master I know it is not my place to say but I think you best-" he fell silent as the door heavy door was thrown open.

"What do we have heeere? My Dear, you were right! It is the little Earl! Hello M'Lord! Hello!" The Undertaker cried, rushing for Ciel. Both he and his butler looked at him in disbelief. Ciel tried to struggle out of the silver-haired man's arms.

"I thought you said he was out!" He fumed at Gypsy who came in behind the Undertaker.

"Oh! Did I?" She blinked innocently, "He asked not to be disturbed so I said he was out~ If I had known who you were I wouldn't have said such a lie~" she said grinning.

"What a trouble-maker you are, Gypsy! Oh yes, have you two met my darling Gypsy? She's been my little assistant the past month! She's a biiit of neat-freak but she's a gem! Funny too!" he cried joyfully.

" 'Assistant' you say?" Sebastian questioned, although he was not heard.

"And what has the little Earl come to see me for, hmmm~?" The Undertaker cackled, pressing Ciel's face between his cold, thin hands, "Come to try out the coffin I made you? Or did you just miss meee~?"

"I have some questions about a murder." Ciel snapped, pushing the hands away. The Undertaker turned somber

"Ah, I see." he managed to say seriously before breaking back down into an insane chuckle. "You know my charge for such services~" he added, folding his long leaves against each other. Ciel sighed heavily with frustration

"Yes, I know-"

"Oh let them have one free, Unny. For me? Poor little Earl Phantomhive looks as if he might just pop with stress from all the fuss I've been giving him~." Gypsy cut in, voice like velvet. The Undertaker looked at her and she offered him a gloved hand. He frowned a moment, then took her hand gently in his own hands and petted the back of it. "Fine, fine. But don't ask for any more favors of the sort, you hear me? Last one!" He scolded, wagging a finger in the small woman's still, smiling face. Ciel looked at her strangely, unsure how to react. He received only a sideways glance and a small widening of her smile in response. Undertaker quickly recovered from his disappointment,

"Now, what is it you wanted to know~?" He grinned at Ceil. Ceil and his Butler exchanged glances.

"Theres been rumors that the murder late last week was…another 'Ripper'-style killing… " He began, "Do you know anything about that?"

"Ah yes, a curious case. Not quite Ripper though, not the Ripper we know..."

As the two spoke Sebastian and Gypsy loomed behind them, quiet, removed, tentative. The presence of the other was causing both a good deal of unrest.

"The victim was a man, killed so cleanly he may have well done it himself!" The Undertaker muttered, searching around the room for his cookie jar. "Missing something, of coarse. That's the ripper bit of it~"

"And what was he missing?"

"His heart." the old gravedigger cackled, pulling out the jar and opening it. Gypsy gaged lightly, yet almost theatrically. Sebastian's eyes narrowed at her as if slapping her on the wrist and she eyed him defensively.

"Hearts don't just walk away." Ceil stated bluntly, "And that makes suicide unlikely."

"No signs of a struggle." Gypsy cut in.

"Yes, no signs of a struggle, at least thats what the policeman said~" Something about the memory sent the Undertaker into a fit of giggles. Sebastian blinked,

"It seems like we'er looking for some sort of calling card, not every killer is Jack the ripper. Maybe this isn't a cereal killer?"

"No signs of a struggle and taking the heart as a souvenir doesn't exactly say 'heat of the moment' though, dose it? This was something planned and deliberate." Gypsy replied, taking some quiet enjoyment from knowing she was starting to push the butler's patience. Becoming unnerved by the rising look of disgust on Sebastian, Ciel broke in,

"I haven't the time for an all-out debate on the matter, I only asked for any useful information for apprehending the killer. I'll come again later for any updates or-" He stole one last long glance at Gypsy before looking back to the Undertaker "You can always send a litter if it's urgent." He suggested half heartedly, then he turned to Sebastian. It was getting dark, yes, but that was really just an excuse to get out the door. For some reason he was feeling suddenly claustrophobic in the old shop.

"Will do, will do~" the eerie mortician chimed flapping his sleeves. Sebastian helped on the boy's coat and then his own, playing along with Ciel's suddenly urgent reason for leaving.

"Goodbye M'lord! Goodbye master butler! Say goodbye, Gypsy darling~"

"Goodbye Gypsy darling!"

"Eheheheheh! Oh you'er a riot, Gypsy! Goodbye you two~" Undertaker called after them, even as they were well out the door. "Sure you wouldn't like to stay for dinner? Gypsy is a lovely cook. Ehehehehe~!" his laugh seemed to follow after them even as the carriage pulled out.

Ceil leaned his head back, letting the air out of his lungs as if he had been holding it in for some time. His mind felt blank for a moment, numb from the cold air outside, but as he listened to the rhythmic sound of horse hooves and the creak of the carriage wheels he had to bring her back to the front of his mind…She seemed familiar in a way. He delicately avoided the thoughts of his mother that tried to shoulder they'er way into the mess of thoughts. One moment she was a thing of rising discomfort and unexplainable fear, like hearing a ragged ally cat yowling on a dark street…the next she was a soft-voiced mother. No, not quite though, something was...off… something unseen and unknown. Like his aunt? Like Madame Red? The boy's stomach tightened and the sting that comes before tears hit his eyes and threatened to burst. The loss was still to tender, despite the events prior to her death. Besides, that wasn't it, but that made him think of that obscene, red reaper… sorrow turned to a dull, throbbing kind of hate. Hate was something Ciel could handle. Was she like him? Theatrical, almost unbelievable. She carried a familiar sort of intentional femininity and a catlike smile, but not the same, no. He yawned and pushed his eyepatch up, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked out the now hazy window and sighed, home again. He fixed his eyepatch as he heard Sebastian move towards the door. The cold air hit him like a slap in the face and woke him up.

"Shall I fix you some dinner? It's late but I-"

"No, I'm not all that hungry." Ciel grimaced slightly at the look on Sebastian's face. He wan't sure what was more impressive; that Sebastian seemed to almost always know when something was bothering him, or that he almost always knew when Sebastian had realized it. "I'm fairly tired, I think I'll just go straight to bed." He looked down to avoid looking at the other as they walked. Watching the dark butler from the corner of his eye the unfinished warning from before returned to him, "Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?" There was something funny about the phrase when it was spoken as a question.

"What was it you were going to say at the shop? About Miss Gypsy?" Ceil felt a fleeting urge to smile. 'Miss Gypsy' suddenly clashed with the eerie meeting and the title melded with the now sleepy memory of her blush-colored presence into a warm, motherly being.

"Oh." Sebastian's voice darkened notably in that one syllable. After a single, soft breath, he spoke again, "Well," his voice reverted to a more relaxed, impersonal tone "Nothing of great importance, I suppose."

"Don't you even try to act like you've forgotten. " Ciel quirked an eyebrow, not looking annoyed so much as curious. Sebastian hesitated before opening the door to the manor,

"I suppose it felt like she was hiding something. Some people just come off as secretive. But it was only a hunch off of a first impression." Sebastian swept the seemingly meaningless matter away with such ease that Ciel, feeling to tired to bother anyway, did not question why a simple hunch had been so urgent at the shop. As the two walked into the house they were bombarded by the overjoyed and babbling greeting they often received from the Phantomhive servants, asking if everything was alright and why they were out so late and reporting on their jobs well (or sometimes not so well) done. Sebastian set right to barking orders and giving instructions and as he turned back to look at his master all that remained was a tall, blue silk hat on one of the chairs by the stairway.

Clothes shed onto a dresser and nightclothes unevenly buttoned, the young lord Phantomhive was already sleepily staring at the dark corners of his large bedroom. His mind was redressing her, changing her hair and make-up, aging her, making her younger, trying to find the familiar element to her. He blinked heavily and closed his eyes tightly, trying to blot out the distracting shadows of furniture and focus on the memory. In the darkness of his closed eyes he was snapped back into reality by his butler's smooth voice.

"Already in bed?" There was the sound of surprise in his voice, Ciel wasn't sure if it was it was true surprise or not. With Sebastian it could be either, and it was hard to tell. The boy didn't bother looking at the door.

"Yes, I tolled you I was going to bed." He grumbled, rubbing his lavender eye. He always felt self conscious about it when he knew Sebastian could see it.

"Ah. Very well. Will you need anything before I leave you then?" Maybe it was just the vagueness things take on when one is half asleep, but Ciel heard something gentle in the demon's words. He sat up and looked at the dark doorway for his butler. He met the pale butler's face lit from below by the candle he held. As their eyes met Sebastian smiled. It was a mysterious sort of smile, it had a knowing…not just that but an understanding. A moment following the smile on the lips his eyelids, as if just receiving the news from his lips, draped partly over his eyes in a sleepy sort of smugness. Ciel marveled at it quietly, for only a breath of a moment.

"No, I'm fine." He commanded quickly and as if it was suddenly shy, the pale face disappeared as the candle was quietly snuffed out. Ciel watched the dark space until he heard the click of a door shutting before he returned his heavy head to the pillow. There was always something unnerving about the way Sebastian could sneak up on him like that… the boy took a long, deep breath and closed his eyes again. He started with Gypsy again, but the fresh image of Sebastian's lit face and dark surroundings kept casting it 's shadow on her. Then something came to him. What was so unsettling about his face face without the dark hair and broad, dark shoulders surrounding it? He fidgeted under the sheets, his smile. Drooped eyelids framed reddish and bluish eyes as black and pale the lips drew into similar, knowing smiles. Gypsy reminded him of Sebastian, her smile, her swift, eerie presence and her clear velvety voice all reminded him of Sebastian! This brought all new comparisons and questions to his mind, but trying his hardest not to, he drifted off to sleep...

Sebastian breathed in the cold night, tasting it as one would an expensive wine, his heavy boots he wore in wet weather crunching unsuspecting leaves as he walked along the ragged, untrimmed path around to the back of the Undertaker's shop. He looked around him and sighed, trying to shake some of the damp cold off his shoulders. "Careful dear, you might catch a cold." Gypsy nagged sarcastically from a barren tree beside the shop, who's branches she was delicately settled in. Sebastian turned and looked up at her as if he had known she was there all along.

"You didn't strike me as the kind to climb trees." He observed abstractly.

"I'm a bit of a tomboy." she replied, almost as distant. As if it had been communicated secretly in some telepathic way, they both turned toward the patch of starlight peeking from a temporary hole in the clouds. "A full moon coming in the next few evenings~"

"Seems like you don't see the moon often enough around here to keep track." The two grew silent again. Gypsy stole a glance at the dimly-lit butler, regarding him uneasily. To her surprise, he seemed less defensive and tense compared to earlier that evening and her words felt more welcomed than before.

"I'm surprised you waited as long as you did, I bet it was bothering you. I've been waiting almost two hours, I should have brought some knitting out with me." the small framed woman's words were like silk.

"I had work at the manor to attend to. That comes before anything."

"I see. You are dedicated."

"I am a butler."

"Indeed you are." Gypsy dawned a catlike smile and stretched languidly along her branch. "A demon butler. What curious thing." she marveled quietly, looking up at the clouds. She dropped her guard, feeling no threat from the other. "You'er awfully quiet… forgot your words?" She chimed mockingly, knowing the butler knew full well what he was going to say. She stood on her branch and jumped, landing on her feet so softly that the leaves hardly crinkled. She looked straight into the other's eyes, looked into them as if she could see every detail of his heart in them. Sebastian matched her gaze,

"I see it as if it was printed in words on your forehead." he stated, almost a little indigent. "It's a wonder you fool those around you so well. How could the Undertaker not see what you are? And dose the he not know it is his own 'assistant's' handiwork laying in that box?"

"You can't prove anything." Gypsy said airily. "I'll even tell you were the heart is, I have no use for it." she spoke a bit more boldly now. "Ah, but you know you can't prove it. Thats not why you'er here~ Why then, 'master butler'?" She took a step closer to him, her eyes narrowing smugly. It happened quickly, with a sudden start like that of a clap of thunder. Gypsy's small body slammed against the dead tree, her lungs cut off from air before she could hardly gasp. Her hands flew to the powerful arm that held her in place as her feet dangled several inches above the ground. Sebastian met her eyes with stinging coldness,

"I may not be able to bring you in to human authorities for some human murder but I can kill you here and now with more ease than you can probably imagine. And I would like to, on a personal level, but I know your blood on my hands would probably be more trouble than it's worth in washing the stains alone. Now I'm willing to make this so we can coexist but it will be on my terms and mine alone." He watched the woman gasp out her airless word,

"Talk." she was released and quickly refilled her lungs with air, smoothing down her hair and brushing off her dark dress. "It always ends in deals with us devils." she said coldly.

"I see no use in asking why you did it, but only that it dose not happen again. I'll have no known enemy loose and liable to cause the young master or her highness the queen any unrest. London needs time to heal from the fear imposed by Jack the Ripper." as he spoke Gypsy watched his body language return to a more proper, controlled state. "If this murder goes away and the newspaper keep clear of any mishaps by your hand- and believe me, I'll know- I'll take care of this little arts-and-crafts project of yours and sever any of it's remaining ties to you and to the Ripper." He brushed a dark strand of hair from his eyes as they stood quietly.

"I suppose it can't be helped~" Gypsy said after a moment. "I'll just have to behave myself from now on." she smirked, covering for the fact she was still shaken by the other demon's outburst. She leaned against the tree and smiled, "I shall trouble you no more." her voice turned playful, "and to show you your kindness has gone to a good cause, I'll offer any aid I can to you and your little master in the future~ Consider me an extension of the Undertaker's 'services', if you like. I'll be here whenever needed." she watched Sebastian half listen, half adjust his gloves.

"Very well, I will make Lord Phantomhive aware that your services are available to him." He glared into her eyes, "I will of coarse keep very close tabs on you."

"I bet you will, down to what I had for breakfast."

"Mm-hm." he turned to leave, "Oh, by the way, where was that heart you mentioned?"

"It's at the bottom of the park pond not far from here."

"Very well. I think I know the one. It was... interesting meeting you, Miss Allgood." he said uninterestedly.

"Charmed, no doubt."

"Enchanted." Sebastian called sarcastically and without turning to look at her he waved his hand as if to shoo her away.

After groping around in the dark manor, half-blind, May-rin located her glasses she had forgotten in the sitting room and turned to return to her room when the front door opened, spilling grey moonlight into the manor. With a start the maid yelped and then was silent as she recognized the figure.

"M-M-M-Master Sebastian!" She cried in a hushed voice, warping her robe about her partly because of the cold air from the outside air and partly out of embarrassment.

"Go back to bed, May-rin." he grumbled quietly.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed at the puddle forming around the butler's shoes. "Y-Y-Your drenched! Did it rain?" The butler looked at her and said cooly,

"I went for a swim. The pond down the road is quite nice this time of night." he sighed, drudging past her. She tilted her head in confusion before calling to him in a hushed voice.

"Should I get some towels and-"

"Go. To. Bed." Sebastian hissed, "I'll clean the floors tomorrow." he added and then he was gone. In his room he removed his wet gloves and set them on his bare little nightstand along with his watch he had made sure not to get wet. He stood before his mirror and removed his damp coat, wet vest and dress shirt, and his tie. Sitting on his untouched-looking bed he loosened his black shoes and set them aside. Then he paused, taking advantage of the peaceful silence of his room and sat quietly looking at the floor and watching the drops of water fall as they came dripping off of his wet hair. In that moment he decided he would take a break from thinking about human murders and pestilent lesser-demons. London was recovering from Jack the Ripper, maybe he should do the same. However, there was still some 'cleaning up' to be done. He stood and walked to his desk where a lonely folder sat, looking somewhat out of place. The demon brushed back his damp bangs with his hand and flipped open the folder with passing interest. A drop of water hit the paperwork beside a photo of the tragic smile of Angela Duells. "At least we don't have to worry about a return from The Ripper…" The butler inhaled softly, "Then again…" He brushed the photo to the side to uncover another photo with wide eyes staring half terrified from round glasses, the supposed 'butler' Grell Sutcliff. The remaining half of Jack the Ripper.


	2. The Ripper strikes again!

"I suggest it is best we leave the door shut until the problem is corrected."

"But why?"

"Whats wrong with the door?"

"I don't know, someone just knocked and Sebastian is getting all in knots."

"Say what you like but for whatever it is worth I must insist that none of you open that door!"

"Who is it Sebastian?"

"I hope desperately that none of you will have to find out-!"

Sebastian went crashing down with the other three servants as all four of them tried to rush out of the hallway on a still wet floor. The butler scrambled out of the human tangle but before he just barely returned to his feet Ciel went walking past him towards the door.

"Did you mop this morning, May-rin? The floors are still slick." He commented reaching for the door.

"Young master please, allow me to handle-" His sentence ended abruptly as the boy pushed open the heavy door.

"Hello miss Allgood. We kept you waiting, didn't we? It's seems my butler is not quite 'up to par' this morning, if you will." He greeted the small woman.

"Who? Sebastian?" Gypsy asked stepping in through the large doorway. "Ah, there he is. Hello again, Sebastian!" she smiled deviously. Sebastian glanced at her small black shoes and cringed,

"I'm going to have to mop the floors a second time…"

"How about you take miss Allgood's coat, Sebastian? After all she is our guest for tea today." Ciel said without a glance toward the tall man.

"Our guest hm?" Sebastian eyed the small woman as he took her coat. The rest of the staff got excited, looking at her and muttering among themselves before being shooed away by Sebastian.

"I thought it might be good for her to get out of that dusty shop." Ciel informed Sebastian, "A place like that is no good for a creative mind anyway. Miss Allgood is a seamstress, you know." he said, practically lecturing the butler.

"How precious." the demon replied coldly, exchanging glances with the other demon.

"Oh, you flatter me~" Gypsy touched her cheeks, hiding some imaginary blush and waved her hand at the other cutely. Today she wore a powder blue, ankle-length dress that was much less severe and somber than her black attire from their last meeting. Sebastian also noted her hair was tied up in two ponytails instead of one as a little girl might wear. Of coarse no softness added to her appearance would sway Sebastian's opinion of her, but he worried about his master. Begrudgingly he left them to one of the sitting rooms and went to quickly make tea. As he walked to the kitchen he stopped at a small dry-sink in the dining room and pulled open a drawer. On top of the silverware there was a letter stamped from the Queen and a few scattered letters that had arrived earlier that day. Sebastian collected them onto the tray and continued to the kitchen. He always held onto mail until he saw the proper moment to bring it to his master.

As Gypsy sat down her lighter-looking skirts fluttered about her legs. "You'er quite the gracious host, Lord Phantomhive." she purred, watching the boy sit down.

"It was gracious of you to offer your help to us like you have."

"Ah! So Sebastian tolled you!" she was genuinely surprised.

"Yes, he did." the boy glanced around slightly, "He hasn't been making you uncomfortable, I hope?" he asked looking at her porcelain doll face. Gypsy smiled sweetly, intentionally looking a bit tragic.

"Oh, no he's been pleasant as it seems he can be."

"He's usually more smile-prone." Seeing Gypsy shift theatrically in her seat, he decided to dismiss the subject. "Maybe it's something he ate."

"Yes. Or maybe something he didn't eat?" she smirked to herself.

"In any case, don't mind him. Whatever it is will pass, I'm sure. "

"That is a comfort. I was afraid he just plain hated like me~" Gypsy pouted her black lips softly. "It is just him isn't it? You like me alright Lord Phantomhive, don't you?"

"I think you'er going to be a very good help to us in the future. That is why I wanted to make sure we were on good terms after my hasty exit the other day."

"The undertaker and I understand you are quite busy." She smiled at him with half-lidded eyes. Ciel shivered involuntarily. "Cold little lord?" Gypsy's velvety voice changed in tone, Ciel jumped,

"What?"

"Tea. " Sebastian broke in, startling both of them.

"Ah, that butler, so swift!" Gypsy marveled with feigned awe.

"That will be all, Sebastian."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian cast a particularly harsh smile at his master and bowed slightly, "Ah, some mail came as well."

"Put it on my desk, I'll handle it after miss Allgood returns home." Ciel said quickly. Sebastian smiled knowingly,

"Yes my lord. That goes for the Queen's letter as well?"

"Her Highness sent a letter?" Ciel double-took and snatched the letter. Gypsy eyed the two and the letter with sudden interest. "You must excuse me for a moment, Miss Allgood." the boy said quickly, hurrying for is office.

"Take your time~" she said pleasantly, teal eyes following him down the hall.

"Sebastian, you stay with Miss Allgood and keep her company." the boy called. Sebastian sighed as Gypsy gave a small chuckle. As the boy's steps faded Gypsy looked at Sebastian. "My word man, you look like you got starched along that shirt you've got on. Relax, I haven't come to cause you so much unrest."

"Really now?"

"If I had come just to aggravate you, I would have tolled you in advance." she teased,

"How thoughtful." The butler glared into the other's eyes. "You've brought a curse to this manor."

"Oh? Ah, right. Lesser demons are bad luck, how could I forget?" she crossed her leg over the other and leaned back in the chair, folding her arms across her full bust. "Funny, you didn't strike me the superstitious type."

"Superstition has nothing to do with it, It's going to be weeks before I can get your smell out of here. Your type is vermin as far as I'm concerned. "

Out of range to hear what it was they were saying, Finny, Bard and May-rin watched from around a corner, discussing them in hushed voices.

_"They must have met before."_

_"Yeah, Young master mentioned something about that."_

_"Guys! What if they hear us?"_

_"They won't, Finny. Look at the way Sebastian is staring at her! I can't say I blame him…"_

_"Bard!"_

"Vermin, hmm~? This is coming from a demon who has to prey on a child for his next meal." Gypsy hissed, barley retaining her smile.

"I don't have to explain myself."

"Did you read that letter before you handed it off, by any chance? I know the boy has quite the dog's leash on you but-"

Sebastian placed his hands firmly on the arms of Gypsy's chair, leaning over her menacingly.

_"Woah! Go Sebastian!"_

_"Bard! Seriously, you can't go assuming master Sebastian wants to-"_

_"Ooh! They'er going to kiss!"_

_"Finny!"_

_"Heh, sorry…"_

"Oh dear, you'er frightening me." Gypsy mocked, smiling at the other's close face. "You shouldn't flirt with me so, I heard you have a girlfriend." She teased. Sebastian faltered a bit, thrown by her last statement.

"What on earth are you referring to?"

"the old reaper didn't tell me much but from what I gather Jack the Ripper has quite a thing for you. Although I like to refer to her as 'Jackie'~" The woman purred dreamily. Sebastian stood away from her again in quiet interest, "What do you know of Jack the Ripper?"

"That any suspicions that she is dead are false."

"Jack the Ripper is dead."

"A lie and you know it, you made it. You and your 'Queen's dog'."

"What do you want with the mess anyway? Ripper will never kill again and if you ever do I'll make quick work of your death."

"What do I want with it? What do I want?" Gypsy cast a longing look out a near window.

_"Wonder what they'er all worked up about..dose miss Gypsy look hurt to you?"_

_"Lover's quarrel?"_

_"Boys please!"_

"I figure I want to see her for myself. I figure I…want to kiss her." the small demon said at last. Sebastian rolled his eyes slightly,

"I'm not so sure you'er her 'type'." He turned more serious, "and if you pull any more schemes to capture some murderer's attention then I'll break that lace-trimmed neck of yours."

"The heart in the lake had nothing to do with Ripper, accept for maybe him being another sweetheart of mine. " She smiled, "Consider this fair warning, I'll steal her heart from you Sebastian."

As the servants watched the two they were startled by another voice,

"Can you even hear what they'er saying from here?" Ciel asked, looking skeptically at the three.

"Oh! M-Master Ciel! W-We were just going!" they shouted, scattering from the hallway. Ciel shook his head and walked down the hall. The two demons looked up as he walked in,

"Thank you for waiting." he sighed, looking at Sebastian. "Send for a carriage for Miss Allgood, I don't want her to walk home."

"Oh Lord Phantomhive! You'er veary kind but I don't-"

"Please, I insist, for my sake." He looked at the butler, "Quickly, Sebastian." Sebastian nodded and left the room. Gypsy looked at the boy with softening eyes.

"Something disturbing in your letter?" she asked.

"London is never safe it seems."

"Ah." Gypsy turned to the boy and stepped toward him. "Never fear little prince, your black knight will see to it you succeed." she said distantly. Ciel looked at her strangely. The woman touched his cheek lightly and gave it a single stroke, "and know as long as he moves and breaths, no one will hurt you." they looked up as Sebastian opened the front door and walked in, the patter of rain already audible outside...

Ciel sat in his office for the next half an hour.

"Sebastian." Ciel called, seeing a black figure stalk past the office door.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I need to speak to you, close the door."

"Of coarse." The demon shut the door and walked to the desk. "What is it?"

"Read this." the boy handed the letter to his butler. He read it quietly for a moment or two.

"Three girls dead, not a single one was a prostitute." Sebastian said after a moment, "and a letter found on each one claiming to be from Jack the Ripper." He looked at his master.

"Did Gypsy get home alright?" Ciel asked quietly. Sebastian sighed,

"Yes. Is that why you wouldn't have her walk? It wasn't the rain at all." The demon couldn't help but smirk, knowing that the ferocious, pint-sized demon was perfectly safe on the dark streets. "You called her 'Gypsy' My lord." he noted, putting away his momentary smile. The boy frowned at his butler. Sebastian put on a blank face, "It's rather late to go to the scene, where are the letters found on the girls now?"

"They were in the envelope, I haven't read them yet."

"I'll look over them tonight."

"Alight. Good night, Sebastian. We need to talk to the Undertaker about these murders tomorrow."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian tucked the letters away and looked into the boy's eyes.

"Young master."

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about the reaper. If this has anything to do with him we will find him this time. I'll kill him at your command." and with that he left as swiftly as he had arrived. The demon exhaled slightly as he walked, there really was no rest for the wicked.

Sitting at the little desk in his room Sebastian poured over the letters a second time. He sighed and stacked them, leaning back in his chair. "This is not our Ripper." He announced quietly to the small portrait of his master that hung above the desk. "I do not know about you, but to me that makes this even more of a hassle…" he looked to the folder that sat on his desk. He kept one for any case that became too much paperwork to keep track of. He reached for the one he had had out before and pulled out the things concerning Grell Sutcliff. "You'er still under suspicion." He informed the picture, setting it down. He took up a paper he had written '_Allgood_' on and took out his pen to add to it;

_Name: 'Gypsy Allgood' -very likely she goes by others as well._

_Age: No number, she's a rather young demon. She appears to be mid-twenty by human standards._

_Gender: Female, I'm cretin of it._

_Race: Lesser demon. Nowhere near my power or rank._

_Appearance: Small-framed, short (five-foot something, she has a head and shoulders over the young master), pale, blush hair, blue eyes, narrow face._

_Hostility: Very little if none. She's not so much confrontational as curious it seems. I think she only aggravates others for a reaction- childish intentions. None the less, she has killed one human- motivation currently unknown_

_Personality traits: Confident, premeditative, morbid, _

He paused to add _"possessive" _to the list,

_Likes: The young master, Sewing apparently, _

_Dislikes: Me_

He paused again and added "_Jack the Ripper_" to the 'likes' and "_-not sure_" to the end. He stashed the paper in the folder along with the papers on Grell. He took up the picture of Grell one last time and looked at it darkly, picturing the flaming red-head that had been hiding behind the disguise. He smiled slightly, he was curious to see the reaper again. It would actually be a bit of a disappointment to kill him when the time came…if only they had had a longer game. He put away the picture and blinked. "Girlfriend." he said aloud, recalling Gypsy's words. Undertaker tolled her…how did that crazy old man know Grell was so infatuated with him?

"What a horrid impersonation!" The latest newspaper hit the wall with a splash of scattered paper. "How could someone even dream of taking on my act like this!" Gell fumed from his red canopy bed. "Jack the Ripper was our name! " He shouted, turing to a photograph of him in full butler garb beside his past master. "Oh darling madame, this creep is mocking our very sentiment! He might as well have been stomping on your grave!" he cried, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and slipping his feet into a feathery pair of heels. "What a low-life, what a worthless creature!" He stomped around the room, then he paused. "Then again…imitation is the highest form of flattery." He smiled, "Maybe I ought to give him a real show for his trouble?" He giggled wickedly to himself, "Then maybe if I find him I can teach him lesson~" He looked back at the photo once more, then at his chainsaw, propped against the wall. "A very _final_ lesson~" and with that he was off.

A group of women had already started lingering around one of the all-night pubs in the area. Their intention was fairly obvious. They chatted softly to one another in the night until one of them caught sight of a figure moving down the street. She leaned to another, "look at that, haven't seen that little one around here before." the other leaned back as the young man progressed down the street,

"Me neither, he's cute though."

"Let me have him."

"I don't think so, I saw him first." they watched him slow some as he walked past them, round glasses flashing in the street lap's light.

"Evening." he chimed in a shy tone as he lingered in the women's presence.

"Good evening~" one of them replied, stepping from the shadow of the pub into the lamplight with the young man. "New around her little boy?" She asked in a husky voice. The young man looked at her with a mix of nerves and awe,

"Yes, actually. My name is-" he didn't want use his own name "-William."

"Nice to meet you William, can I call you Will?"

"Yes you may, miss." there was a ripple of laughter from the saucy women at the name 'miss', the man smiled slightly as some of the other girls approached him. "Hello, I-I don't bite." He joked softly.

"We don't either, much anyways~" one of the other girls cooed, hugging one of his arms loosely.

"Boy, you are cute." a woman with a higher voice chimed, pinching his cheek lightly.

"I know, such big eyes~ Or is it just those big glasses?" several of them laughed as the one women brushed the loose strands of dark hair from over his eyes. "What did you say your name was?"

"William- er- Will Spears. And What is your name, miss? I-If you don't mind me asking."

"Jasmine. Why? Looking for some company?" the other girls eyed her jealously.

"Yes, actually. I-If that's alright! " the girls all giggled and cooed, "I-I can pay of coarse…" he added sheepishly. Jasmine smirked proudly,

"I'll even discount the charge for you, darling." The others giggled at her words.

"Oh! How kind of you." he said shyly. "My apartment is just down the street, I'll have to get your money from there."

"I'll walk with you then darling, you look scared. Theres some crack-pot killer out on the streets you know, poor thing like you might get hurt." some of the girls laughed and others whispered nervously as the fidgety young man lead the woman away. As they walked the man turned towards an ally,

"theres a shortcut down here." as they walked far back into the ally the woman spoke again,

"A shortcut is fine with me. Whatever get's us back to the pub fastest, darli-" she was cut off as the young man gagged her.

"Don't you dare call me such a thing again, you wicked woman~" Grell hissed through a shark-tooth grin. The woman tried to scream…but no one heard her...

As Grell wiped the blood off his gloves he slid one off in a dainty fashion and inspected his hand. Passing his inspection it dug into his coat pocket and retrieved a letter written in red with delicate handwriting. The letter read;

"_Dear my most darling London. The supposed 'Jack the Ripper' you have been receiving half-hearted murders and love-letters from is not the real Ripper you know and love~ As for my little impersonator, I am flattered. I see that your intentions were to mimic me even if the meaning has been lost. London darling, tell your supposed 'other Ripper' that if he walks the streets tomorrow night I will seek him out. I look forward to meeting you, flattering impostor. I love you always people of london._

_Your ever-faithful, Jack the Ripper_"

He placed the letter under the woman's hand and stalked off quietly into the dark, whispering "Good night" as if all of sleeping London could somehow hear him. Many hours later into the night, the houses with their backs to the gloomy ally would be startled awake by the horrified shrieks of the girls who had looked for and finally found Jasmine...

"This one was a prostitute." Ciel stated, shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun as the Undertaker loaded a coffin into his cart. Sebastian glanced down the ally again,

"What a mess." he muttered to himself. The undertaker walked off the back of the cart and over to the two of them.

"Look at what our victim had in her cold little hand~" He flapped the paper in Ciel's face. The boy snatched it, cringed at the dry blood stain on it's corner and handed it to Sebastian. The butler read it aloud as Ciel stared in disbelief.

"Sounds familiar." Sebastian muttered.

"The real Ripper?" Ciel breathed, looking at the butler.

"Looks like Mr. Sutcliff couldn't stand to let someone take his title." Sebastian sighed.

"Looks like it." Ciel looked at the Undertaker, then around him.

"Looking for my little companion, M'Lord?" he cackled. "She went to do some shopping~"

"Ah." Ciel nodded and turned to Sebastian, "Did you learn anything talking to the authorities?"

"There were several women there when she was lead off by what they described as thin, dark hair, green eyes and round glasses. They said he was meek, shy and soft-spoken. Said he seemed very nervous."

"Sounds like your former 'butler-in-training'. Any name mentioned?" Ciel raised an eyebrow as the butler smirked and quickly covered his mouth as if concealing a small chuckle.

"A few of the girls recalled him introducing himself as 'William Spears'." he chuckled. Undertaker broke down into a crazed fit of laughter and the two looked at him and shrugged.

"Sutcliff's idea of a joke, no doubt….yours too, obviously." he said, glaring at the grinning butler.

"A bit, perhaps."


	3. Reunions and Introductions

It took some convincing to get permission to publish Grell's note in the papers, but Sebastian was very persuasive. Now all there was to do was wait for nightfall…

Sebastian stepped into the study with a tray of tea and Ceil looked up immediately, "What exactly are your plans for the evening, Sebastian?" he watched the butler set the tray down,

"Sweep the city, stalk the streets of London like the rippers do and look for potential prey."

"Sounds a bit 'at random' for you." the boy observed, taking his cup. Sebastian smiled that strange sort of grin that had been bugging Ciel as of late.

"Do not worry yourself with my methods, I'll bring you your rippers. Will that be all?"

"Yes." the butler turned to leave, "Wait, Sebastian."

"Hm?"

"I trust you." Ceil said firmly, and was given another knowing grin.

"I know you do." and with that he was gone.

With the first street lights beginning to appear in the coming darkness Sebastian stalked onto the street, his dark hair and dark clothes obscured in the shadows. He lurked around the doors of pubs and the well lit streets where women's voices collected in a relaxed hush. Standing in the dimmest fringe of a light, a group of saucy women calling to him and otherwise trying to capture his attention, Sebastian saw a flash of a figure come to turn out onto the street from an ally on the other side of the pub. At once, as if from spotting him, the figure disappeared down the ally once more. Sebastian didn't hesitate, he started across to the ally the way the other had gone, nearly picking up a small wind as he did, leaving five or so woman in a tizzy as they caught their now billowing skirts. The butler rounded the corner and sped on, in hot pursuit of the figure ahead of him. Suddenly he heaved himself up onto a building with inhuman speed, sprinted across several rooftops and came down before the other, feet landing hard against the cobblestone. He looked up with a shocking amount of composure. "Grell Sutcliff." He was given a high-pitch cry of sheer delight.

"Ah~! Do my eyes deceive me? Oh could it possibly be you? The darling of my daydreams these lonely months gone by! Darling Sebas-chan, you've returned!" the redhead sang, bolting towards the butler.

"But of coarse. The Lord Phantomhive is not about to have anymore of your nonsense." Sebastian replied, dodging out of the path of the elated man and his chainsaw.

"Had I known it was you I would't have changed directions! Oh don't make me chase you Sebastian~" the reaper sang.

"I do apologize, but sharp objects make me nervous." Sebastian then swiftly relived the other of his weapon and slammed him against the ally wall. This had Grell in fits,

"Oh Sebastian dear this is better than I could have dreamed up! Your such a harsh man, you are! Do be gentle!" he cried out joyfully. He was then silened by a single gloved hand to his mouth.

"You are a loud one, aren't you. I rather miss that subdued little character you played when we met." Sebastian sighed, removing his hand. Grell giggled,

"Did you~? I might be persuaded to play him again~"

"Oh?" Sebastian could have killed him then, he had the other's scythe in his hand…but demons did love a deal. "Persuaded? What sort of deal are you willing to make, Sutcliff?"

Out elsewhere in the dark of the night a petite woman's form paced the sidewalk quietly- some distance from the group of girls that seemed to be of a similar occupation. Gypsy had her hair done in very high pigtails, an intricate piece with ribbons and pearl strands entwined in each. She wore a dark collar around her pale neck, drawing attention to her pale bust left rather exposed by a low, square neckline. Her dress was something like a toy doll, done up in ribbons and lace and ruffled skirts- only her skirts road up to her thighs. When she leaned forward to adjust the garter-clip on one of her silk stockings one could very easily peek under her back ruffles. Each pace she strayed herself further from the chatter of the other women, searching the darkness with wide eyes, made up to make her look much younger, sweeter, and more innocent than she would normally appear. Just as she had began to feel a touch discouraged, she saw a figure peek around an ally then vanish- not unlike Sebastian's spotting Grell- only this figure was in no hurry. Gypsy made her way towards the ally, trying her best to put on the air of a lost little lamb. Alone in the ally she wandered about slowly before hearing someone move about. "Hello?" she called in a frightened tone. "Who is there? Are you a friend?" she asked timidly in a voice like a little girl.

"Yes, a friend." a man's voice replied, moving towards her the brute grabbled the little woman from behind and to his surprise received a stinging slash across his face.

"Jack the Ripper?" Gypsy demanded, turning to face the startled man, brandishing her small but mean-looking knife. The man wiped the blood off his face, then laughed insanely,

"Spunk!" he laughed in a gruff tone. "Thats new, I like it." added menacingly, peering from his eye that was not bleeding. Gypsy looked some mix of horror and disappointment,

"Are you Jack the ripper?" she demanded again.

"The Ripper is dead, pretty lady. Took 'is name to confuse them police." he laughed, "'e had te right idea, killn' you pretty critters. More fun, ya got such nice little screams." he blinked in confusion as the shock on Gypsy's face turned to bitter hatred.

"How dare you." her voice dropped several levels, becoming a velvety, womanly bellow. Her eyes flashed, her small form seeming so much taller paired with this new, dark temperament.

…the truth is, a man's scream can be every bit as amusing as a woman's- at the hands of the right person…

"What sort of deal would want from me, Sebastian~?" Grell replied, eyelashes fluttering.

"I want Jack the Ripper dead." he hissed, wrapping a hand around the reaper's neck. Grell giggled nervously,

"Oh but he was! That is until some slob dragged him up from the grave! An impostor, can you believe it? I had to draw him out! I had to defend my honor!"

"I see, I see" Sebastian murmured with a face like stone. He arched an eyebrow, "Honor, hm?"

"Yes." Grell huffed, "Perhaps if I had a big, strong, handsome man to defend it for me, I wouldn't be out causing trouble~" he gushed, looking longingly at the butler. Sebastian quietly considered the reaper for a moment or so.

"I'll deal with this other Ripper if you stay out of the way. Would you consider such a deal?"

"Oh yes! I'll be no more trouble to you, Sebastian darling! Unless of coarse, you get lonely for me~" he giggled, and received a cold glare. "No more Jack the Ripper, I promise. If the impostor stops, I'll stop and be a good little girl I promise, really I do!" to his delight, the demon nodded. "How about a kiss to close the deal, then?"

"Perhaps another time." Sebastian sighed, looking around him. However glancing back down at the pouting face of the other he smirked the smallest bit. "I'll hold you to this agreement, reaper." he warned darkly, giving Grell a light kiss on the ear and murmuring "Behave yourself" before releasing him from against the wall. Grell nearly squealed,

"Yes, master Sebastian~" he gave a small bow, causing the butler to smirk again. Sebastian bowed as well and turned to leave, "Let me come with you~" Grell begged excitedly, taking a step towards the other. The butler whipped around and quirked an eyebrow. "Did you not hear me? I said I want you out. of. the. way." he lectured. Grell plucked up,

"I want to see the impostor handled for myself. I want to hold you to your end of this agreement too, you know~" he bit his lip and winked. Sebastian shook his head lightly, holding back a short laugh, "Stay out of trouble." he said simply before dashing off. With a sort of quiet excitement Grell collected his chainsaw and followed close behind. Sebastian stopped cold as a wretched noise perched the air, a man in terror. The demon changed directions and came running to the seen, only to find the remains of a large brute of a man, and the lesser demon Gypsy, quietly cleaning her knife. She looked up to see Sebastian, her blood ran cold. "Hello." he voice nearly a whisper. "He wanted to kill me." she said, her mind dull with terror. Sebastian resisted the urge for aggression long enough to give the body another look,

"The second Ripper?" the butler mumbled.

"Y-Yes…" Just then, Grell caught up to them,

"Is that him? Bloody impostor! Wretched fiend!" he cried, kicking the man with his heeled boot. Gypsy blinked,

"Jack the Ripper?" she asked,

"Hm~? Why ye-"

"Not any more." Sebastian cut in. Gypsy exhaled softly,

"So this is her, I could see why one might guard her jealously, Sebastian." this peaked Grell's attention, as he smiled slightly. "Absolutely stunning." Gypsy mused, walking towards the reaper.

"Oh dear, you'er going to make me blush!" he giggled. "A friend of yours, Sebastian~?"

"Friend is one word…" the butler sighed, watching the two become acquainted.

"My, my! A demon? Look at your lovely face! You'er not related to Sebastian, are you?" Grell asked, Sebastian gave a look of utter disgust.

"Certainly not." He hissed, crouching to inspect the body. Gypsy raised her chin a bit, eyes narrowing,

"Oh no! I'm of 'lesser blood' you see." She looked at Grell with glinting eyes, "May I ask what name you go by now, Ripper?" she purred. Sebastian rolled his eyes, then a hint of a smile crossed his features.

"Grell Sutlciff~"

"Charming." Gypsy offered a sweeping hand to the reaper, "My Name is Gypsy Allgood, It's a pleasure to meet you. I've wanted to meet you for some time."

"Really now? I'm flattered~" Grell took the woman's hand, awestruck. There was something odd about the woman's temperament, but also something warm and inviting- something that felt longed for.

"I think I may have fallen a bit in love with you. I see even more resin now, you are a very beautiful woman~"

A grin facing the wall spread across Sebastian's pale lips. How wicked to take such joy in another's disappointment.

"Oh." Grell giggled nervously. He was flattered, but a touch embarrassed. "What a lovely complament~!" he squeaked, cheeks turning pink. Gypsy bit her lip.

"Ah, not with your sweetheart right behind you though?" her voice was like velvet, her eyes flashing at the still crouching demon. This excited Grell a bit,

"Oh dose he speak of me? I was afraid he hadn't missed me at all~! I do love him so!" Grell squealed, looking at Sebastian. Gypsy looked crestfallen, Sebastian wished he could have seen it. Her disappointment quickly melted into a new form of sweetness,

"Oh yes! I mentioned in daydreams I had planned to steal you away from him and even then he was terribly jealous." Gypsy laughed, the look of joy on Grell's face was indescribable.

"Oh Sebas! I didn't know you could be so passionate!" Grell squealed, hugging the other from behind excitedly. Sebastian stood and held the other out at arms length,

"Please control yourself." he sighed. Grell giggled then looked back at the doll-like woman.

"Oh dear, I hope this doesn't upset you." he said with sudden urgency, fearing that warmth might slip from the woman's presence. It hadn't, Gypsy smiled at him.

"Oh no, I am simply glad to have met you." she looked at Sebastian, his face was quiet save for his eyes which held a sort of triumph that Gypsy simply could not allow to continue. "Still, I do wonder if...I could have a kiss? Just one?" she asked softly. Grell looked embarrassed again,

"Well, I suppose a little one wouldn't hurt. You are simply darling and I would love to call you a friend!" He turned to the petite demon and leaned forward to her hight, red hair falling around his shoulders. Gypsy gave the other a strangely precious kiss on the cheek with a small feeling of triumph. Grell laughed embarrassedly and the smugness left Sebastian's face.

Sebastian's boots crunched against the dead leaves, chilly mist gathered on his coat. He reached the small, sluggish-looking hill beside the rickety old shop, Gypsy was leaning on the tree.

"Expecting me?"

"Yes, I suppose I was." Gypsy looked up with eyes like aqua ice. "I was afraid for a while you might pop over to kill me at some point tonight. I see now I shouldn't have worried."

"Oh? And what leads you to believe I haven't come to kill you?" Sebastian watched the woman turn towards the moon, a right proper full moon now.

"I wouldn't have heard you coming."

"Fair enough." Sebastian nodded. "Disappointed about the Ripper?"

"No, not at all. I kissed her." She looked up and met one of Sebastian's rare candid smiles. "What? I tolled you that was what I wanted. How do you find that funny?"

"I only find it funny you call it 'she'." he sighed, looking at the moon. Gypsy looked a bit indignant, but her words came out calm with a quirked eyebrow,

"Why should I call her anything else?" she watched Sebastian exhale luxuriously, as if he was really enjoying his next words.

"You called her Jackie, did you not?" he received and slow nod and a skeptical look, "Well you see, 'she' is really more of a Jack than a Jackie, physically anyway." Sebastian looked at the other, searching her features for the first sign of a reaction.

"Oh." Gypsy said simply, her eyes held a wide glossy look of a doll's for several moments. "Physically."

"Yes. However, mentally I suppose you might call Grell a she."

"Oh~" the lesser demon's voice turned to one low velvety coo. "Oh I like that." She giggled. Sebastian hand't anticipated this reaction, he wasn't sure if it was upsetting or not. "So he- pardon me, she is really a he? Oh~ Now that is fun! No thing for girls, huh? A shame! Ah well there are other fish in the sea for me, I suppose."

"No, just men. Well, he had a partner in crime at one point, a woman- though she wasn't a lover so much as a loved one. I fear he might find that same attachment to you."

"I don't see a reason to fear such a thing~" she watched a little smirk return to Sebastian's features,

"Oh, not for me I suppose. He killed the last woman~" He watched the other demon go cold for a beat, but that little nat recovered fast!

"So was she…was she half of 'Jack the ripper?"

"Yes."

"Human?"

"Yes, but a reaper's blade will cut through most anything."

"Really now?"

"Quite, I have a mark still."

"I see~ You leave any marks on him?"

"Oh he was rather ruffled by the time our little scuffle ended that night."

"Ah, and was this the night you discovered she was male or did the blade not become involved until later~?"

"Well I-" this time Sebastian paused a beat. "Why! Miss Allgood! That is a rather boldly personal thing to be asking me! I am surprised at you!" there was a touch of playfulness Gypsy had never heard in the other's voice before and it was almost as amusing at the irritated tone. She let out a low laugh,

"You seem rather whimsical tonight, Master Butler! It's nice to know I'm dying on a high note of your evening!" she chuckled. Sebastian's eyes flickered,

"Oh no, no such luck. The master would be more than irritated with me if I so much a rearranged a hair on you'er head." he brooded. "I simply took a hike up to give you the Master's thanks for aiding the apprehension of the Ripper and his imitator."

"Apprehension?" Gypsy mused.

"Well, you disposed of one and I subdued the other. I would say it was a team effort."

"Seduced?"

"Subdued." Sebastian glared down at the woman, which only entertained her further.

"Ah, so you'll be wanting my help again, eh?" she grinned. Sebastian gave a look true exasperation,

"Don't call us, we'll call you." he sighed.

"Anytime!" she purred as Sebastian turned to leave,

"Right, right. "

"You still don't like me, do you Sebastian?"

"No, not in the slightest. However at this rate you may simply ware me down." he grumbled.

"Nice talking with you, Master Butler!" Gypsy called, "and you tell your darling Grell she may call me 'friend' anytime she likes and that if she has any dresses loose around the bust I'll take them in for her!"

No rest for the wicked. Never rest for the wicked. At this rate Sebastian might consider a holiday...


End file.
